Tell Me What Your Thinking
by cloud9ner
Summary: Ron and Hermione want to express how they feel for each other. School is over and yet words fail them. Their thoughts hold the truth...if they only knew. R/H andH/G read and review please


Disclaimer: I don't HP, I just enjoy it. =)  
He sat there, his eyes intense; never leaving the subject that he had become  
  
entranced with so many years before. She was beautiful; from head to toe she shone like  
  
the sun and smelled of cinnamon. She laughed and danced, while he watched, she smiled  
  
and his heart leaped. His skin burned him as she swept the hair from her face, his blood  
  
rushed throughout his body as the wind blew it back. The cycle was never ending. He  
  
was in love with her. Every moment, every action caused a tingled sensation throughout  
  
him. It was glorious. She was glorious, the goddess of his heart and soul.  
  
"You know, this may be your moment to tell her how you feel." A voice behind him  
  
chimed. Ron looked up to see that the voice was his best friend, Harry Potter.  
  
How I feel, Ron thought, I feel lost, alone and yet at peace. I feel beauty through her.  
  
she is everything. She is the world, my life. I feel weak and yet strong to her fragile body.  
  
I feel dumfounded and yet so wonderful. I feel dead and never more alive. I feel like I  
  
could cry from pain of joy. I hurt, I ache and it's wonderful. I feel like a poet yet I can't  
  
find the words. How I feel...  
  
"How can I tell her how I feel, I bloody well can't even make sense of it myself." Ron  
  
responded. His eyes never left her. If his eyes were to leave, just for a second, he'd miss  
  
something. He never wanted to miss anything about her.  
  
"Well," Harry shrugged, "They always say that you can tell a person something under the  
  
starlight and even if the words fail you, the heart understands." Ron finally broke his gaze  
  
and faced his best friend.  
  
"You sound like a man in love."  
  
"We know our own kind," Harry responded. "Tonight is our celebration of graduation,  
  
we have to face a new life from what we've known for so many years. Tell her, start it  
  
with her. Besides this summer we will all be at the Burrow, I'll be with Ginny mostly, it's  
  
perfect. Tell her."  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Ron said as he stood. "By the way this is in no means an attempt to get  
  
my mind off the fact that you and my sister are.together. You're my best friend and I  
  
trust you but I'm still watching." And with a final smile and laughter on Harry's part,  
  
Ron walked towards her, to tell Hermione how he felt.  
  
Hermione looked up at the sky and saw that each star had defined itself today.  
  
Each shone bright, as if they knew of the glory of the day. School was over, life was  
  
changing and she looked to the world beyond with excitement.  
  
Tomorrow will be my first full day as a graduate. I'm grown, I'm an adult. I now make  
  
adult decision. This summer I'll spend at the Burrow. The Burrow. Ron. Oh I can't be an  
  
adult with him, I can barely look at him. He's a man now and I feel.I just can't get  
  
passed it. How should I handle this? Should I tell him? Won't he just see my as the silly  
  
friend, a friend. Could he ever see me beyond that? Who could ever see me for more? I  
  
wish.see me please.  
  
"You know I doubt the stars are going anywhere"  
  
"Huh? What?" Hermione replied. She looked up and saw that Ron was right above her.  
  
Looking at her with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"You're staring at the stars as if you were going to miss their movement. I doubt they will  
  
move." He explained.  
  
"Ron don't be silly, the Universe is always moving. And what about falling stars, which aren't really stars at all." Ron looked at her with the "oh no, not again" face. Great job  
  
Hermione! She thought. Lets lecture him on how dirt is brown and grass is green. Or  
  
maybe we can just recite a whole dictionary of potions to him. Ron shifted his gaze to  
  
her.  
  
I wonder what she is thinking. Is it about me? I doubt it. Why would she. God she is  
  
beautiful. He thought.  
  
"So we've graduated. Summer at the Burrow should be fun before we worry about what  
  
our lives will be." Hermione said in attempts to take her mind from her emotions.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be great. Harry, you and I can enjoy ourselves without to many worries.  
  
Minus total destruction of the world." Ron joked.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't think so negatively. Everything will be  
  
fine, this summer will go perfectly."  
  
Her lips pucker up when she says me name. He thought.  
  
"Sorry Mione,' I was just joking after all. Relax."  
  
His eyes twinkle. She thought.  
  
"Hermion..."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"You go first Hermione."  
  
"No, it's fine go ahead. Please."  
  
"Well it's just that, school is over and we have to face life. This summer we will all be  
  
spending a lot of time with each other. And with Harry and Ginny and well. it's just  
  
that, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm tired."  
  
"Okay, night Ron." And with that Ron walked away failing once more to tell her.  
  
You stupid, why couldn't you just tell her. She was right there. She was there and  
  
you failed to even tell her. What is wrong with you! Ron fought his emotions as he slept  
  
his last night at Hogwarts.  
  
He is so odd to me now, I wonder if he knows how I feel. I wish he knew. And with that  
  
Hermione went back to the stars. 


End file.
